


I Could Go All Night

by justdumbanddead



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Aged-Up Eren Yeager, Bottom Eren Yeager, Everyone Is Gay, Gay, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Mafia AU, Multiple Orgasms, Smut, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Yaoi, ereri, master - Freeform, riren - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:00:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27207016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justdumbanddead/pseuds/justdumbanddead
Summary: "I don't have time for your excuses. You're late, expect punishment when you get something wrong. Get on your knees.""Umm, yes sir." Eren responded while lowering himself down onto the hard ground."Call me boss... or even better," Levi leaned down and whispered, "master."-----smut - mafia au-sexual, swearing, slut/toy, master-all consensual, aged-up!
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 1
Kudos: 136





	I Could Go All Night

The boss hated meeting new recruits. Little brats who had no idea what they were signing up for, just expecting nice pay and an edgy aesthetic. 

"You seem as unenthusiastic as always boss." Hanji remarked, handing the clipboard to Levi. 

"I hate meeting recruits. Why did you force me to do this again? Can't somebody else handle it?" Levi waved his hand dismissively. 

"Oh, I think you'll want to meet this one." She forced the clipboard into his hands.

"Fine." They finished their walk to the interview room silently, Levi inspected the young man's portfolio. Good stamina, fair accuracy, decent smarts and- oh my god is that what he looks like? Seems he won't even have to meet the new recruit, he already knew what position he'd put him in. 

"Well, good luck. Try not to scare the kid too much." Hanji stopped infront of the door and let Levi in. The brunette sat at the table already, playing nervously with knuckles. Bless the gods, he's even hotter in real life. I'm gonna fucking ruin the boy. 

\---

"What job would you want most?" Levi asked. 

"Well, I-I'm not sure, boss. I would like to go on missions." Eren responded.

"Hmm, okay with doing some unsavoury things?"

"Yes, sir." 

"Okay, I'll make you a deal. Be my personal assistant for a month, keep up with me and I'll allow you to go on missions with me."

"Wouldn't your missions be a little advanced for me?"

"Keep up with me brat, then you'll be able to get through any mission."

"Yes, sir."

"One more thing," Levi stood up to leave. "I expect you in my office by 10:00, after dinner. Go unpack, I'll have Hanji help you settle in." And with that he was gone. Eren stood up to leave soon afterwards.

10:00, what could he possibly need at that time? 

\-----

Levi just finished his last bit of paperwork when Eren burst into his office. "You're late."

"I'm really sorry sir, I was held up by-"

"I don't have time for your excuses. You're late, expect punishment when you get something wrong."

"Uhh, yes, sir. Of course." What the fuck?! I was 5 minutes late and I'm getting punished? Jeez, let's see what's in store.

"Get on your knees." 

"Umm, yes sir." Eren responded while lowering himself down onto the hard ground.

"Call me boss... or even better," Levi leaned down and whispered, "master."

"Y-yes, master." What game is he playing at?

Levi unbuckled his belt. "Do you know what's going to happen, brat?"

"A-are you going to hit me, master?"

"You really are oblivious. You're going to take my dick like the good slut you are. Do you understand?"

"Wha-what?"

"I said, take my dick, slut." Levi pulled his dress pants down, showing Eren his growing bulge.

"Y-yes, m-master." Eren pulled on Levi's waistband, yanking down the black boxers. What the hell is going on? How the fuck is he so huge?!

"Like what you see?" Levi tangled his hands into the chocolate hair while keeping an emotionless demeanour.

"Yes, m-master." 

"Stop with all the stuttering and just take my cock." He pushed Eren's head forward, who on instinct, twirled his tongue around the tip. He slowly traced a vein all the way to the shaft. "Fucking tease." Levi swore underneath his breath. 

The younger male finally took half of Levi's length into his mouth. His hollowed cheeks were rewarded with small grunts and curses. It took him a minute, but eventually he deep throated Levi's whole length, tears threatening to run down his cheeks. 

"Jesus, look at you, fucking slut." Levi started to thrust his hips forward, Eren allowed it and did his best to continue working his tongue around the dick in his mouth. He stared up at Levi with innocent puppy eyes. "Oh please, act all angelic while sucking my cock." He stated and started to thrust more roughly, watching tears spill from Eren's eyes. "Gonna swallow my cum, slut?" Eren nodded urgently, and held up to his promise when Levi released into his mouth. 

"We're not done yet, brat."

"O-okay master."

"Speak clearly."

"Okay, master."

"Good boy." Levi practically growled into Eren's ear and closed the space between him. He guided the brunette to his desk. Both pulled away from the kiss.

"Bend over." Eren did as he was told, and put his full ass on display for Levi. "You're gonna be so perfect for my cock." Levi leaned forward and slapped Eren's ass, eliciting a small whimper. He pulled down his pants, and his underwear along with that, no need to draw it out. He held three finger up to the brunette's mouth. "Suck." 

Once the recruit had finished covering the boss' fingers in saliva, Levi pulled the back and started circling one around Eren's hole. "Do you want this, you dirty slut?"

"Yes master."

"What do you want?"

"P-please master, fuck me." Levi pushed in one finger first, giving Eren a moment to adjust before gently thrusting it in and out. Well, Levi wasn't known for his patience, and quickly he had increased the speed so that Eren was already moaning. 

"Already worked up?" Levi almost chuckled. He added another finger and scissored him.

"Ah! T-there, m-master!" Eren was filled with sudden electricity as Levi brushed against his prostate. Adding a third finger, he played around with Eren's insides a little, teasing him. But he finally started rhythmically hitting the same spot over and over again, after Eren's pleads, that is. "I-I'm gonna cum!"

"Then go on." Levi purred into his ear, and so the younger male released white ribbons on his chest and Levi's desk. "You'll clean it up later, but we're not done yet." Levi spit on his hand and smeared it hazardously on his hard member. "Brace yourself." He whispered, and began slowly pushing his length in.

"Oh please, I've gone harder than this." Eren choked out, he hadn't fully thought it through. Levi stopped dead in his tracks.

"Like it rough, do you, slut? Fine, I'll show you I can fuck you better and harder than anyone else. You're my fucking toy." Levi slammed his entire cock into Eren's tight hole.

"Ahh! M-master!" He yelled, pain and pleasure mixing, fogging his brain completely. Levi's fast thrusts shook the table and made Eren bundle his hands into fists. "You're go-going t-too fast!" 

"You're my fucking toy, I'll use you however I please." Levi gripped Eren's hair to emphasise his point. For some fucked up reason, it only turned Eren on more.

"Y-yes, ahh! Fuck, m-master!" His legs had started to tremble from the rough pounding, but he wouldn't have it any other way. 

"Bitches like you don't want to be fucked gentle. You want to be used, rough and mercilessly. Am I wrong, my little slut?"

"N-no. I want y-you to use me, m-master!" Eren screamed as Levi hit his prostate again. He started ramming into the same spot, making the younger male arch his back. 

"Look at you, taking my cock so well. As if you were made for it, you fucking slut." Levi gripped his hips so hard they would bruise. He reached forward to start stroking Eren's hard dick. "Cum for me, slut. Yell my name."

"L-Levi!! Ahhh! Levi!" Eren let out a string of profanities as he came once more over himself and the desk. His legs were aching and his insides were overly sensitive, but he still clenched around Levi as he too finished inside of him. They stayed like that for a minute, silent. 

The raven-haired male picked Eren up by the thighs and placed him on his, now dirty, desk. He leaned in for a captivating kiss. There was no fight for dominance, Levi just pushed his tongue in and snuck a hand up the brunette's shirt to play with his nipples. He let out a sound similar that could be described as mewl. 

"Thought we were done? I could go all night."

**Author's Note:**

> ik this is rushed but it's 4am and now i wanna die  
> f in the chat for eren  
> anyway hope you enjoyed ittt~
> 
> -mercury


End file.
